


Lana I Ka Moana

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [45]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Deleted Scene, Double Drabble, Episode Tag: s03e03 Lana I Ka Moana (Adrift), M/M, Shifter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: “Sharks eat seals,” Danny says with a smirk.





	Lana I Ka Moana

**Author's Note:**

> \--Inspired by this ep's [deleted scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b266TY6DHe8).

“Sharks eat seals,” Danny says with a smirk.

 

 

Danny knows the second they meet that one or both of them will end the day in the morgue. It’s reiterated as soon as Steve willingly walks into Danny’s nest, no caution taken, no fucks given.

Danny wonders what it says about him that he just lets Steve in.

Steve seems to be reveling in the freedom he has around Danny. Danny never noticing the cautious tension in Steve’s shoulders and around Steve’s eyes until it was gone, disappeared with the time they spend together: Steve driving Danny’s car, Steve manhandling Danny with pokes and prods and crowding him, Steve tugging at Danny’s tie as he curls his lip up at it.

 

 

The first time they swim together, three-and-a-half months into this new taskforce, is the first time they kiss – Steve’s hands running down Danny’s sandpaper-rough skin, licking into the rows and rows of Danny’s teeth; Danny ducking down, pushing Steve deeper into the sea floor and digging dulled nails into that area where smooth-slick fur meets human skin at Steve’s hips.

 

 

“Sharks eat seals,” Danny says, sliding into the loop of rope, then into the water.

Steve just rolls his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, they technically wouldn't have needed the dingy in this 'verse, but *shrugs*


End file.
